Soul Collectors (Thresh and Ahri)
by Lothar1399
Summary: Two rivals who collect souls to stay alive keep meeting in the marches of the Shadow Isles, but this time their meeting goes a little different... Btw Thresh in my story looks like the human version of Thresh that SiaKim drew, I was inspired by that picture and... my thoughts. If you catch my drift. (LEMON/SMUT)


He hovered through the plains of death with his shiny green sickle in an effort to find some souls on these wreched isles.

He was enjoying the company of souls and their screams that came from the lamp.

It was then when he suddenly sensed a huge amount of souls right in front of him in the bush...

"Hahaha YES", He screamed maniacally as he approached the bushes with great speed.

Suddenly a pink orb of power made contact with his chest and calmed him down for a few seconds.

"What do you want from me ?", a female voice asked from the bush.

"Ahh, I didn't realise it was you, Ahri", Thresh whispered sadly

"You should really remember my soul aura for once, I hate walking into you like this, always makes me think that you're going to hurt me", Ahri responded angerly.

"Maybe I already remembered it and I just want that soul orb of yours", Thresh responded jokingly.

"Well,you can try to catch me then", Ahri said teasingly as she dashed a few meters away.

His hook pierced two of her tails at once and pulled her closer. He then dashed to Ahri and grabbed her by her neck with his right arm.

"I'll let you go for 5 souls", said Thresh while at the same time removing his hook from her tails.

Just as he removed his hook he felt a great power pierce through his chest as he saw Ahri dash away one more time.

"Would you really think that it would be so easy?", Ahri said with a smirk.

"Of course not my dear", Thresh responded as he dragged her closer again with another one of his hook throws and made a box of souls around her.

Ahri fell on the floor unconcious. He chained her to his lantern and carried her to his Castle of souls.

"Where am I?", Ahri asked while still being half asleep.

"Good morning,you're in my home", Thresh replied from the other room.

"Why didn't you kill me already?", Ahri asked surprised.

"That wouldn't be fun then I'd have no one to contest with about the amount of souls I collected", Thresh replied jokingly as he walked out of the other room without his armor.

"I honestly didn't know that that was his armor...wow he even looks more human then I do"-Ahri thought to herself as she watched a tall handsome man walk right next to her bed in a glowing black and green robe.

"Yea,I'm actually a human who was just revived", Thresh said.

"I'm surprised that you didn't die from my power orb but you're the legendary chain warden after all", Ahri replied with a grin.

"Something that weak can't kill me", Thresh said with a challenging smile as he lifted his hook of the nearby table and attached it to the lamp on his back.

"We'll see about that", Ahri responded as she dashed away from the bed and threw her power orb toward Thresh.

He avoided her orb as he threw out his hook toward Ahri's left leg.

But she easily dashed away from the hook just to walk into his lantern which blocked her way.

She fell to the floor but got up as fast as possible as she threw her charm towards Thresh. He walked towards the charm and just as she charmed him and ruined his robe with her charm orb he threw a hook and pulled her close to him. Both of them out of breath,staying just a feet away from each other. "Let's call it a tie", Ahri said with an unsure voice as she felt his hook holding one of her tails. "What makes you think that it's a tie ?", Thresh replied with a grin as he pulled her closer to his bare muscular chest which was now visible due to the damage that her charm did.

She did find him handsome but she just didn't want to give in to her thoughts.

But she gave up as he caressed her cheek and kissed her softly on her red lips.

Her left hand moved to his shoulder and she pulled him closer just as he parted his lips from hers. They continued kissing for a few more minutes until they both pulled away at the same time. "For someone who hasn't kissed a single person for decades or even centuries you are quite good."

Thresh spaced out a bit and replied with a devilish grin "What makes you think that you can make fun of me?" to which Ahri blushed slightly. He wraped her legs in chains without her noticing, he then lifted the chains up and Ahri with them and he carried her to the bed bridal stlye. Ahri got a bit scared when she realized she was in chains but when she saw the bed she connected the dots and got the general idea of what was coming.

He placed her on the bed and started wraping chains around her joints as he anchored her to the bed. When he was done, he kissed her lips once. Then he slowly started caressing her body with his long fingers. She moaned under his touch, she wanted to move. His index finger traced down her abdomen to her soaked white panties. He gently rubbed her through them. Which resulted in another moan.

"Stop teasing me", she panted out. But to no avail. He continued playing with her, he kissed her lips, then made a trail of small hickies down her neck to her collar bone. He kissed her collar bone and continued downwards while he gently and slowly rubbed her through her white panties with his right hand as his left hand played with her perky breasts. She moaned out his name quietly as her limbs struggled in chains.

His mouth now alligned with her white panties. He stopped rubbing her womenhood and he took out a knife from one of the pockets in his glowing robe. He slowly and carefully cut the sides of her white panties and pulled them off. She gasped as she felt his breath against her soft skin. He gently kissed her thighs and slowly worked his way up to her pussy. Her breathing became faster each second that he spent kissing her.

He stopped his kisses about an inch away from her pussy. She frowned and pleaded quietly "Please kiss me there", which Thresh just smiled and obliged. His lips touched her wet hole which made Ahri let out a loud moan. His tongue played with her clit and just as she was about to suggest to him to put it in she felt a finger enter her pussy. She wanted more but she couldn't do anything about it while being chained like that.

She pleaded for more and moaned everytime his long finger entered her. And Thresh was happy to fulfill her pleads and end his torture. He slid his boxers down and entered her pussy in one push resulting in a muffled scream from the fox lady. His hips slowly moving, letting her feel every inch of it. Slowly expanding her pussy as he dove deeper. His hips grinding against hers as their genitals connected. Both filled with lust and pleasure. "More, harder, please" she pleaded under him as she felt him speed up.

He placed his finger on her clit and stroked it while going in and out of her continously without remorse, each time he entered he felt her tighten up under his touch, pounding her harder and harder each time he heard her soft voice call out to him, her mind clouded by pleasure as the chain warden pleased her needs. Both coming close to orgasm, she moaned his name earning a grunt from him. His fingers now slightly pinching her clit, he feels her tighten around his dick as he enters her again. "Together", she moans under his touch as her orgasm squeezes his dick resulting in him shooting inside her.

Thresh now standing on top of her snaps his fingers to undo the chains. He lays next to her, her gentle hands hugging his torso as she turns to kiss his cheek, "Thank you." she whispers before closing her eyes and resitng her face on his chest. "That'll be around 10 souls, you exhausted me", he says with a smile. "Is my soul enough?" She asks with a blush. "More than enough", he replies as he pulls out a black orb of energy from his chest, "Want to trade, honey?" he adds with a grin as he kisses her forehead.


End file.
